The Fairy Farm
by redonyellow
Summary: Sookie is forced to confront her sexual deviancy, as her worst nightmares come true.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie Stackhouse traced her hand up Ben Flynn's thigh and then cupped his crotch. Ben gasped. Sookie undid his zipper and began to feel for his cock. Ben Flynn began to whimper. His eyes darted fearfully across Sookie's house. He resembled a trapped bird trying to escape from someone's hands.

"What's wrong Ben?" Sookie asked. "I thought you loved me. I thought we were ready for this."

Tears ran down Ben's cheeks, and he squeaked out, "Of course, I'm not ready for this Sookie. I'm not even two years old!"

Sookie wrinkled her face in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Half fairies grow at a faster rate than humans do," Ben explained, while diverting his eyes from making contact with hers. "I haven't even finished growing yet. I'm only six months old!"

Sookie covered her mouth and gasped, "You're…you're only a child!"

"I feel so violated!" Ben said, as he began to weep.

Sookie jumped up from the sofa she and Ben shared and began to pace on her living room floor, thinking silently.

Finally, she exclaimed, "Oh my god, does this make me a pedophile?!"

Ben's chest heaved as he began to sob heavily.

He said, "You're a pedophile if you grope someone under the age of 18, so yeah, I think it does!" He stopped to wipe the tears from his face and then continued, "Sorry, Sookie, but I'm going to have to press charges. I can't let you get away with preying on young, innocent fairies."

Ben stood up from the couch and tried to compose himself.

"Sookie, if you don't mind, I would like to use your phone to call the police."

Sookie nodded fervently and directed Ben to the phone.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead," she said.

"Thank you," Ben squeaked.

Sookie left Ben dialing on her phone

"I'm so, so sorry," she told Ben before she climbed up the stairs to her room. She was going to look through the phonebook to find a lawyer.

An hour later there was a knock at the door. Ben answered it. A tall man with dark hair and a charming face was at the door.

"Are you the police responding about my complaint?" Ben asked.

The man at the door looked confused for a minute. Then he nodded, smiled and said, "Yes, I am the police. Can I come in, please?"

"Yes, come on in, officer," Ben said.

The man stepped into Sookie's living room just as she was coming down the stairs.

"Ben, I know I don't deserve it, but I wish you would reconsider—" Sookie stopped as she saw the man standing beside Ben.

"Ben, do you know who you let in?!" Sookie exclaimed, "That's Steve Newlin of the Vampire Authority!"  
Before Ben could bust Steve with one of his fairy light bursts, Steve pulled out a stun gun and shot the Halfling, knocking him unconscious.

Steve gave a menacing smirk and he slowly walked up to Sookie, as she backed up cautiously.

"Do you know what it feels like to have the love of your life murdered in front of you?" Steve asked bitterly. "I was captured by the humans, but my desire to avenge my lover's death was so strong that I broke out of their chains, freed myself, and escaped!"

"So, why are you coming after me?" Sookie asked. "I didn't kill Russell."

"Yes, I know. Eric murdered him. I plan to kill him soon enough. But even more important was Russell's vision: for vampires to daywalk. I **_cannot_** let Russell's dream die. And for that, I need you two."

"Why do you need us?" Sookie asked.

Steve sighed and said, "You're the only fairies I could find. A Halfling and a quarter fairy, but you will have to do. Russell would have wanted this. At the Authority, he talked about us capturing fairies and breeding them for their blood. And now that we have two of them…"

"NO!" Sookie screamed, appalled.

"Yes!" shouted Steve, "I can create a Fairy Farm!"

Sookie turned to run, but Steve raised his stun gun and shot Sookie, rendering her unconscious. She collapsed and fell down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thanks a lot True Blood for saying that Warlow's 6000 years old in the last episode. I'm not changing the first chapter though. The story will continue where it ended, with Sookie and Ben in Steve Newlin's custody_

Sookie Stackhouse woke up in a cage with metal bars. Ben was curled up in a ball in the corner. She looked around and saw portraits of Russell Edgington all along the walls. Right beside the cage that she and Ben shared was a sign that said "The Fairy Farm." Their captor, Steve Newlin, was nowhere to be seen.

For several hours, Ben remained curled up in his ball, rocking back and forth silently, while Sookie paced the cage breaking out in a sweat.

"You know, Ben," Sookie finally said, "It's been awhile since I broke up with Eric, and I haven't had sex since, but I feel really, really horny today – even more horny than I usually do. Usually my vibrator takes care of it, but this is just unusual."

Ben gave her a rather disgusted look, and then he said, "It was Steve Newlin. He injected you with an aphrodisiac."

"That explains it," Sookie said, "Come then, Ben, have sex with me. It's not like we have anything else to do while locked in this cage"

Revolted, Ben wrinkled his nose and said, "I already told you Sookie. I don't want to have sex with you. And I am quite offended that-"

Ben broke off in midsentence. He stood up and began to walk—straight into the bars of their cage. Then he backed up, and walked right into the metal bars again, again, and again—repeatedly.

Sookie looked at Ben flabbergasted, "Why are you doing that Ben? Is the idea of having sex with me so revolting that you rather bash your head open against those metal bars?"

"Someone's summoning me," Ben said, before he backed up and walked into the bars again. "I don't understand it."

Sookie simply watched Ben walk into the bars repeatedly for a few minutes. She would have probably would have done so forever if Bill had not approached their cage.

"Oh my god, Bill, why are you here?" Sookie asked, irritated.

"I didn't come for you," Bill said. "I came for my progeny, Warlow. Why didn't you come when I summoned you?"

"As you can see, I am in a cage," Ben stated.

"Bill, will you rescue me, please," Sookie pleaded. "I was captured by Steve Newlin."

"Why would I help you?" Bill asked. "You hate me after all."

"Steve wants me to breed with Ben. He wants to use me and Ben to create fairy farm!" Sookie said, as she pointed to the sign next to the cage.

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Bill exclaimed. "It was Lilith's wish for vampires to daywalk, and I can't do that without fairy blood. Now that Warlow has killed all of the fairies in the fairy club and Jessica has killed all of the faebies, our fate may rest on you two. The last two people with fae blood that I'm aware of."

"Bill, no!" Sookie cried, "You can't do this. If I ever meant anything to you, you'll let me go."

Bill looked at Sookie gravely for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"You can't be serious," Ben said.

"It seems that I am," Bill said. "I can't seem to be able to refuse Sookie anything when she throws our past relationship in my face. I won't keep you locked in this cage, Sookie," Bill said, "but I can't let you go just yet. The scientist I've kidnapped says that we can't duplicate fairy blood, and that leaves me only one option: cloning. I must clone a fairy, and for that, I need a sample of your DNA.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill Compton, Steve Newlin, Eric Northman, Nora, Pam, and Willa all shared a jeep. Bill and Steve were wearing attire appropriate of a safari, as they had assured the others that they were about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime; however, Eric and his family wore their traditional black leather.

"Russell Edgington was a visionary," Steve Newlin said as their jeep bumped along the dirt road. "He dreamt of a day when vampires could feast of fairy blood, taken from fairies bred on fairy farms. Bill Compton and I have teamed up to make his dream a reality."

"Hey look!" Willa said, as the jeep down approached a massive wooden gate with torches burning on each of its sides. The words "Fairy Farm" were etched on an arch over the gate's doors. The gigantic doors opened and let the jeep inside the grounds.

The dirt road led the jeep to a giant meadow, encompassed by great leafy trees and a lake.

Nora leaned out of the jeep and commented, "I see a lot of trees, but no fairies."

"Shhh, shhh," Eric said. "Do you smell that?"

The jeep came to a halt as everyone stopped to sniff the air.

"That smells marvelous!" Nora exclaimed.

"What is that intoxicating smell?" Willa asked. "I've never smelled anything that's so delicious or so sweet before. It smells like cheesecake and chocolate."

Then, Eric gravely stood up in the jeep and removed his sunglasses. He couldn't believe his eyes. Fairies, dozens of them ran across the meadow, skipping, jumping, and doing cartwheels.

"This is paradise," Nora shouted, "I want to devour all of them!"

"How many fairies do you have here?" Eric asked Bill.

"So far, we've cloned 238 fairies, which freely roam our woodland enclosure." Bill explained, "For a fee, our plan is to allow vampires to come and hunt them freely."

"We're going to make a fortune with this place," Steve remarked with a satisfied smile.

Pam smiled at the walking buffet at first, and then she frowned when she realized. She asked, rather disappointed, "Why do all of the fairies look like Sookie Stackhouse?"

"How'd you do this?" Eric asked.

"Let me show you," Bill Compton said.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill and Steve led their guests to a movie theater, where they all watched a film explaining the process of how the fairies were cloned using Sookie's DNA. The film explained that the clones' blood retained the taste of the fae and their light properties. However, the clones were genetically engineered to have severely limited mental capabilities. Bill thought it was necessary, as it was the only way that he could ethically justify keeping the fairies in the farm, but Steve thought it was a wise measure from keep the fairies from planning to escape.

After the film, Bill and Steve brought the group to a banquet table to have a meal of blood while they discussed what they had seen that day.

"So Bill," Eric began, "you couldn't get Sookie to stay in love with you, so you cloned hundreds of fairies, hoping that one of them would."

Bill smirked and said, "Not at all. Although these fairies look like Sookie, they contain none of the qualities that make Sookie Sookie. These clones are in every sense of the word walking-bloodbags. We cloned them to lack the capacity for speech, problem solving, and complex thought. I didn't do this for myself, Eric, and I didn't do this out of lust. I did this to save vampire kind, to fulfill Lilith's wishes."

Eric shook his head and said, "I'm sure it wasn't Lilith's wish for you to have a harem of Sookie Stackhouses, Bill."

"Whether he did it out of lust or not," Nora said, "I think this is a fantastic idea. Steve's right. We can make a fortune here. We could have vampires coming from around the world to have fairy blood. I would love to have a share in this business, but I have a few concerns. First, I understand that you cloned these fairies from Sookie, but you will need to add more variety in their appearance. People will grow bored of draining the same girl over and over. But more importantly, what's to keep one of those fairies from zapping me with that light of theirs? Niall did that to me once, and I didn't like it."

"So far there have been no incidences of fairies attacking vampires," Steve said. "Our fae are like happy little lambs, skipping through the meadow. We genetically engineered them that way. For your protection, they don't have a sense of danger. Pam, what do you think of this?"

Pam responded, "I don't know whether I should cry about how pathetic it was for Bill to clone hundreds of Sookies to surround himself with or laugh at the possibility of draining Tinkerbelle dry again and again. I can't say I haven't dreamt of that."

"Bill," Eric said, "where is Sookie now?"

"In her home in Bon Temps," Bill replied.

"Does she know what you've done here?" Eric asked.

"Enough about Sookie," Nora said. "Right now, you're a private company. Do you have a timeline of when you would like to go public with this?"

Ignoring his sister, Eric continued, "Bill, Steve, this venture will fail. Despite your effort to control them through genetic engineering, you cannot guarantee that the fairies will not use their light against you. What you have essentially done is bred an army of fae because, if there is one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Life crashes through barriers. Life will find a way."

Pam looked up from her glass of blood and frowned, "I swear, I've heard that from somewhere before."


End file.
